A technique for bonding a resin member and a metal member together is required in various fields such as aircrafts, automobiles, home appliances, and industrial machines.
As a method for bonding a resin member and a metal member together, a method has been suggested in which fine irregularities are formed on the surface of the metal member, a thermosetting resin composition is caused to permeate the fine irregularities, and then the thermosetting resin composition is cured such that a resin member composed of the thermosetting resin composition and the metal member are bonded together (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).